chain reaction
by Syck
Summary: I WAS NOT IN THE COLUMBINE SHOOTING! This story is Riku's POV of the accident KH2 version


Chain Reaction

If there is one, what will happen?

If there was a pure heart, would there be a change in the world? This whole story is dedicated to "Rachael's Challenge." Start a Chain Reaction. Yes, I know the High School shooting was long time ago, but the thought came to my head. And since I have an inspiration, I will write this in Kingdom Hearts version, it's a bit changed in my favor though.

Kairi is Rachael. Sora and Roxas are Riku's friends. Namine is another friend of Riku, aka crush.

Riku POV

Death. If we only knew that in an hour's time, there will be nothing on blood. Oh, if we only KNEW, that the death of so many will cause a dent in world history, forever. If we only knew…

"Oi! Riku!" I heard him yell.

"Ha ha, Roxas what's up?" I high-fived my best friend.

"Nothing much." He said as Sora joined them.

"Hey Sora." We both greeted.

"Yo," He grinned, but it turned solemn at once. "You guys did your homework for Mr. Grumps?"

"The crabby math teacher?" I ask. Then I laugh. "Typical Sora. Never do your homework." We laugh some more.

"Yup, but you did it right?" He asked me with a bit of plea in his voice.

"Course. Grumps will skin us alive if we didn't do our homework." I replied.

"Well, we still got 15 minutes of lunch left, why do you say you let me copy?" Sora asks.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I shook my head. "Come on guys! Let's go to the library."

That was the worst decision of my life. That's when everything started, that's when I literally killed my two best friends.

In the Library

"Okay, so this goes here, and you take the 1 and put it here?" Sora asks."

"Duh Sora, seriously man," Roxas slapped Sora's back in a friendly manner. "If you were any dumber, you go back in time."

"Oh shut up." But we all still laughed.

So that's where we were. In the library, talking about the upcoming bands, talking about Namine which I seriously went red, but mostly, just hanging out. I was telling Roxas and Sora a joke, when it started.

It happened really fast. In a second the easy, comfortable atmosphere turned to alert, fearful, and dangerous curiosity.

"GET DOWN!" The Librarian shouted.

At first everyone was wondering why the librarian was shouting, then we heard it: Gunshots.

Sora, me, and Roxas crouched down quickly and got scared.

"Why the hell did we just hear gunshots?!" Sora whispered fiercely.

"Why do you ask me?!" Roxas whispered back, just as fiercely, only to block out the fear in his voice.

"Guys SHUT UP!" I said. And we waited in silence.

The only sound we heard was the door banging open. And then we heard the shooter say, "Alright, all the Turks (Forgive me, I wanted to put this on the KH2 characters) get your asses up. It's you who we want."

So there were more. Put as far as I could tell, no one stood up.

"Alright, we kill all of you then." Then I realized what that meant. I heard them going around and mocking the students. I heard one say.

"So, you believe in God?"

"No, please, PLEASE!" the girl screamed, but faded away quickly.

We closed our eyes and prayed that they won't notice us. That they will just skip this table, and leave. But that was hoping for a miracle, which was impossible to happen.

"Hey."

We look up, and all I saw was smoke, I heard a bang, and a second later, Roxas died at my side.

I couldn't speak, I just saw the blur and next thing you know, my best friend lied across the floor, his blue eyes looking up into the darkness which he can no longer see.

"You bastard." And that was Sora's last words. Cause the next second, Sora lay across my left, his head falling in slow motion, and hitting the floor with a thud.

Then the killer turned his gun on me. He smirked with satisfaction, and he clicked the gun.

"Any last words?" He taunted.

"Yeah," I said. I stuck up my middle finger. "Go to hell."

He was right about to shoot me, I braced for the bullet to drill through my brain, but it never came. All I felt was something wet dripping across my face. At first I thought the killers were crying, but that was just plain stupid. I look up, and I saw the sprinkler system. I only figured out recently that the smoke from the gun activated the sprinklers and water poured out in order to rid of the fire. But was death in the room considered flames? Were the bodies in the room just going wash away and everyone will be fine? I wished. Because death smelled worse than smoking flames, Death was far worse than some measly ember.

The shooters, of course, ran from the library, scared out of their wits from the tension. I only curled up into a ball, crying. I just wished how this was just some bad dream, no a nightmare. I hoped with all my heart that it was just a horrible daydream that my imagination had come up with. But I laughed in spite of myself. Because that, that is just plain childish. The blood on the floor was real. The bodies on the ground were as real as the roof on top of my head. Yet I stilled prayed, every fiber of my being, that this was just a bad dream.

I stood up, and then fell on my knees. I tried again, only to repeat the process. For the third time I pushed all of my strength to my legs, and I pressed on, finally getting a hold of myself and stood with my back straight. I looked at Roxas, then my eyes fell on Sora. My two best friends in the whole world, laid dead upon the floor. It seemed so unreal. No, I wished it was unreal. But it was true. The shooting was real, the killings were real, and the pain, and all the agony, the proof was in my heart. I walked sluggishly thinking, why was I spared? What made me so significant that God has spared me from the same fate Roxas and Sora met?

I walked outside. I didn't care if the killer was still there. But it seemed they were gone. What I heard of, they shot themselves. They committed suicide rather than to face justice. I closed my eyes, breathed slowly, and walked forward. I saw my parents. I tried to wave, but I had no energy. They seem to have found me though, because they were crying.

"Oh Riku! What would we have done if we knew you were killed?" My mother was sobbing on my shoulders. I saw my dad. He had tears coming out his eyes and he too, fell to his knees and muttered, "Son, I'm so glad."

I hugged them both. I told them everything, how the killers shot his two best friends, and he confessed it was him that took them both to the library. Roxas and Sora's parents were listening to. But they did not yell at him, they did not accuse him for their son's murder. In fact they hugged me too and said that they were glad that at least one of the trio made it out.

After the sobbing, the emotional outbursts, I went to the pile where the dead laid peacefully. About 13 people were dead. I observed them and identified them immediately: Howard the football team's Wide receiver, Maria, the girl who got shot in the library with me, Roxas and Sora, and then…

"NO!" I yelled so loudly that every stared. But I didn't care. "KAIRI! NO! YOU'RE NOT DEAD, YOU ARE NOT DEAD!"

Then I seem to remember her talking about her life, "I don't think I'll live a long life. I think I would live a short life."

But it was hopeless. She was stone dead. 3 of the people I cared most about. Dead.

10 years later

You can't forget those kinds of things. It burns into your brain and never leaves. You can try, but you'll find no results. It's a part of you.

10 years after the shooting. Most people seem to have forgotten. But who suffered from the shooting? No one can forget. All that murder.

I'm making a movie currently. I'm trying to express my loss to the world. This movie will show people just a hint of what it was like. But you can never know completely. You can never know unless you experience it yourself. I'm doing my best, and I know, Kairi is watching me from the sky.

How much of this story is true?

Rachael's brother suffered greatly in this event. The Columbine shooting is REAL. 13 people did die. Rachael did say that she believes she won't live long. Roxas and Sora took the place of Rachael's brother's friends. They did get shot next to Rachael's brother, and the smoke did activate the sprinkler's saving you know who. If you want to know everything, please join

I WAS NOT IN THE COLUMBINE SHOOTING! I JUST WROTE THIS STORY WITH THE INFORMATION I KNOW!! PLEASE DO NOT SHOOT MY ASS!!

And everyone:

Start a Chain Reaction of Kindness


End file.
